Silent Mobius VS The Kiddie Land Army!
by Mistress-Lumenesca
Summary: (Complete)the Sixth story in the nine part series! Andromeda and Talime track Eggman to Silent Mobius land. She teams up with the AMP, and good thing she did, because Eggman has new allies of his own. Can Andromeda reclaim all the chaos emeralds?
1. Muffin attacks!

YEEEEHAW! Story number six! I'm so thankful to all who have reviewed. I LOVE YOU ALL! Well anyway, time to give you what you're askin' for. SILENT MOBIUS VS. THE KIDDIE LAND ARMY!

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Silent Mobius, or any other things already owned by rich people. I only own Andromeda and Talime.

--

There was a brilliant flash of light in heaven's hall, and a 14-year-old human named Andromeda Artemis, along with her Hand Held Artificial Intelligence, appeared.

"Where are we NOW?!" Andromeda asked her computer companion.

"We're currently in Silent Mobius landâ€.like I said before we got here." Replied the metal bracelet.

"Oopsâ€sorry Talime." Andromeda apologized.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't "skydived" off the kitchen counter when you were four, you would remember some things!" Talime replied bitterly.

"I COULDN'T HELP IT! The TV was very convincing!" Andromeda said defensively.

"SO IF IT TOLD YOU TO JUMP OFF A BRIDGE WOULD YOU DO IT?!" Talime all but yelled.

"â€..probably."

Talime was about to reply to that, but they both heard russling behind garbage cans. Andromeda turned, and freaky guys in gas masks came out and pointed guns at her.

"Urmâ€.I come in peace?" Andromeda said.

They didn't reply to that. They just continued to point their guns at her.

"Ok, then. Talime, set your fazers to stun and fire!" Andromeda ordered.

ZZZZZZZAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP!

The guys fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Alrightâ€.BEAM ME UP SCOTTY!" Andromeda said.

"HUH?!" Talime asked, confused.

"â€..I have gotta stop watching Star Trek re-runs." Andromeda mused.

Andromeda ordered Talime to make a map of the city. When the computer did, they used it to find a sewer system that lead to the main part of the city, and out of Heaven's Hall.

"Holy raspberry panda bunnies! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Andromeda said, looking at the ruins beyond the city.

"Apparently, ninety percent of the surface of their world was destroyed." Talime stated.

"How?"

"I'm not s-"

Before Talime was finished, Andromeda screamed in surprise. A horrible monster swooped down and landed a few yards in front of our hero. It was nothing like Andromeda had ever seen! It was at least ten feet tall. It had claws on its hands and feet. The eyes were closed. It had two skin-covered horns that curved around its head. It also had bat-like wings. What surprised her the most was the fact that it spoke to her.

"Heh heh, prepare to DIE!" It said maliciously.

It was about to lunge for Andromeda, but talismans flew out of nowhere and hit it, stopping it in its tracks.

"Yeah! You got it, Nami!"

"Of course. I practice my aim every day."

"Ok ok, you don't have to get all high and mighty on us."

"Let's just get the thing already!"

Then the people who said those things stepped out of the alley. They were all girls, dressed in blue and white uniforms. The shorter one had hair that was a mixture of brown, orange, and yellow. She was obviously young, because she looked cheerful and innocent. The second had long purple hair. She was not in a uniform; instead she had on white robes that looked like something a priestess would wear. The third had shoulder-length red hair. She had a "tough guy" attitude expression on her face. The fourth had long blue hair, and she carried a long weapon that looked like a cross between a sword and a whip.

"Ok, Lucifer hawk, you wont get away this time!" Kiddy said with a sneer.

A giant ship then flew overhead.

"THIS IS THE AMP. A CATEGORY 2 LUCIFER HAWK IS IN THE AREA. PLEASE GET INSIDE YOUR HOMES. WE'LL TAKE CARE OF IT." A feminine voice blared out of the ship.

"Hey you! You better get out of here! This is dangerous stuff!" Yuki said to Andromeda.

"Uhh, ok." Andromeda replied. She ran behind an alley wall, but didn't run away. She decided to stand behind it and watch what these four were going to do.

_Maybe they can help me_ She thought.

Kiddy reached for her gun, and shot the Lucifer Hawk in the arm. How about we call the Lucifer Hawkâ€.uhâ€.Muffin so that I wont have to type in Lucifer Hawk over and over.

"OUCH! That may have hurt, human, but you wont destroy me!" Muffin said with bravado.

"I beg to differ! URIEL TO MY FRONT, GABRIEL TO MY BACK, RAPHAEL TO MY LEFT, MICHAEL TO MY RIGHT, BLAH BLAH BLAH, AMEN!" Katsumi said, blasting Muffin to smithereens.

"Woah! They have to help me defeat Dr. Eggman and get the chaos emeraldsâ€.speaking of which, why isn't there another show here?" Andromeda asked.

"Well, my records show that Geneshaft was here, but only briefly. Dr. Eggman must have found it already." Talime replied.

"DAMN IT! WE'RE TOO LATE!" Andromeda yelled.

"No we're not. Dr. Eggman is still here for some reason." Talime assured.

_I wonder why? Oh well, this gives me a chance to destroy him!!! I better ask those girls if I can join them. _Andromeda thought. So she walked out of the alley and over to the four women.

"Ahem. Excuse me. But I think the crime fighting techniques you use are veeeeery interesting. May I join you?" Andromeda asked.

"Sorry, little girl. We don't let just ANYONE join the AMP, they have to be "special", ya know what I mean?" Kiddy said.

"I'm special!â€.And I'm not little." Andromeda said.

"How?" Asked Katsumi.

"FIRE FAZERS, TALIME!" Andromeda ordered.

ZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!

The garbage cans across the street were now ashes.

"WOW! That looks powerful enough to defeat a Lucifer Hawk! I think you qualify!" Yuki said cheerfully.

"Well, lets leave that decision to Rally." Nami said.

Then the same ship from a minute ago landed near them. It opened, revealing a girl with blonde hair.

"Climb aboardâ€.hey, who's that?" Lebya asked.

"My name is Andromeda. I wish to join your group." Andromeda told her.

"SHE CAN MAKE FIRE COME OUT OF HER WRISTS! WE ALL SAW IT!" Yuki said enthusiastically.

"Well, go ahead and come back to headquarters with us Andromeda. You can ask Rally and Mana." Lebya said.

So Andromeda boarded the aircraft, inwardly chuckling because the young girl thought she was using some kind of magic. The craft started off toward AMP, where Andromeda's destiny awaited her.

--

HEHEHE! You'll have to wait to see what happens. If your confused by anything in this story, I suggest you read the first five stories!

REVIEW!


	2. The mishap armada

Okely Dokely! It's my second chapter of SILENT MOBIUS VS. THE KIDDIE LAND ARMY! Your going to find out why Dr. Eggman stayed in Silent Mobius land AFTER he separated Geneshaft from it by getting the chaos emerald. And you'll find outâIN THIS CHAPTER! MWAHAHAHA! And I would like to give a special thanks to Crunchielettuce for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Iâ..DON'Tâ..own it. Plain and simple.

-

The large ship that belonged to the all-women police force finally docked inside the AMP headquarters. Once they got off, Lebia led Andromeda to the main room, where Chief Rally was. The blonde used a clearance card to open the large doors. When they were inside, Rally and Mana, who were chatting, instantly turned their attention to the two who entered the room.

"Welcome back, Lebiaâ.and who is this?" Mana asked curiously.

"Thisâ.is Andromeda. She wants to join the AMP. She has a very unique talent" Lebia stated, then motioned for Andromeda to do the trick. Andromeda ordered Talime to fire the fazers at some more garbage cans that _happened_ to be in the room. Weird, huh? Anyway, they quickly melted and Mana was impressed. Rally remained silent, still studying Andromeda.

"That's incredible! She just says a few words, and fire comes out of her hands! Welcome aboard!" Mana said.

Andromeda sighed in relief, then thought: _When will someone realize the fire is coming from a metal talking bracelet on my wrist?!_

Then Rally spoke. "That isn't any type of magic. A metal talking bracelet on her wrist is where the fire comes from. Very interesting. Regardless of whether it's magic or not, I still believe she could be a valuable asset to our group." Rally said.

_I guess at least one person isn't blind around hereâ.but how did she know Talime could talk? Oh well, this is a messed up story anywayâ _Andromeda thought.

Rally shook Andromeda's hand. "Welcome to the AMP." Rally said.

BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP!

"Oh no! It's an attack!" Lebia stated.

"Attention all AMP staff. Category one Lucifer Hawk have surrounded the building. They keep chanting the same thing over and over: '_andromedaâandromeda.'_ Everyone get to your battle stations!" Nami said over the intercom.

"That's strangeâthey seem to be looking for you." Mana said to Andromeda.

_No shit, Sherlock. _Andromeda thought.

Then all the other members of AMP ran into the room.

"We got here as fast as we could! What are we going to do?" Yuki said worriedly.

"What we always doâ.TAKE CARE OF BUSINESS! HELL YEAH!" Kiddy said.

The windows broke, and the Lucifer Hawk flew in. Everyone was ready to attack

**MEANWHILE: **

In what used to be Beijing, China, a conference was being held in an old building.

"QUIET! I WILL HAVE ORDER! SHUT UP!" Eggman ordered, standing at a podium in front ofâoh my god. A BUNCH OF THINGS FROM THE EVIL HELL KNOWN AS KIDDIE LAND! Yes, you heard me right. There were literally thousands of little kid things. I'm talking about Care bears, Barbies, Smurfs, Toothfairys, Santa and his elves, teletubbies, Easter bunnies, Bob the builder, Winnie the pooh, Bear in the big blue house, cabbage patch kids, and Disney characters! All of them were standing together chatting away. "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BASTARDS!" Eggman yelled. Everyone was silent and staring at Eggman. "Hey! That's PG language! Watch your mouth!" Snow white yelled.

"Whatever. Anyway, back to the subject. As you all know, I need you all to attack Tokyo and bring me back Andromeda aliveâ.so I can kill her! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman yelled triumphantly.

The kiddie land people looked at him confused. "WHAT DOES KILL MEAN?" They asked.

_Dear god I hate these retardsâ.but these retards are willing to help me so I must contain my rage until my plan is completeâ.then I can kill them all! Hehehe! _ Eggman thought. "Uhh, it means I'm sending her to happy daisy lala land!" Eggman lied.

"YAY!" The hopelessly retarded kiddie land people cheered.

Then, Genosa came through a portal in the wall and marched up to Eggman looking pissed off as usual.

"WHY ARE MY LUCIFER HAWK ARMIES HELPING _YOU_?!" The demon asked angrily.

"Because I promised them something" Eggman replied, then pointed to a pile of Kibbles and Bits.

"âDamn." Genosa said.

"Alright, if the category ones fail to bring back Andromeda, I will send out the first attack tomorrow. BE PREPARED!" Eggman yelled to the KLA (kiddie land army).

"Who's Andromeda?!" Genosa asked. "I NEED THE LUCIFER HAWK TO CAPTURE KATSUMI! GIVE EM BACK!"

"No."

"YES!"

"No."

"YES!"

"Yes."

"NO!â.GOD DAMN IT!"

Genosa then left, even more pissed off.

**BACK TO THE HEROES:**

The last Lucifer Hawk was finally killed. Andromeda had proven herself quite well in that battle.

_Too bad I can't stay forever_. Andromeda thought, reminded of her main mission to bring the chaos emeralds back to Sonic land.

"Hey, who's up for some coffee?" Yuki asked cheerfully. Everyone said yes.

After a few cups, Talime finally spoke up. "Andromeda, I'm picking up movement in China. Something's going to happen!"

"Since when could you sense things in China?!" Andromeda asked.

"â.I don't know." Talime replied.

"Don't worry about it, it's probably a glitch." Andromeda assured the HHAI.

Later that night, Katsumi offered to drive Andromeda home. She quickly lied that her home was under construction. So, Andromeda spent the night at the headquarters, unaware what would happen tomorrow.

-

WOOHOO! My second chappie! The real battle begins in the next chapter.

Sati, you wanted to know how to pronounce Andromeda? Well, here it is!

AN-Draw-meh-duh.

That's basically it.

Ja ne!


	3. When Barbie dolls strike!

Alright, thiiiiis is the third chapter! Lets all hope it'll be as good as I think it will!

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Mobius or anything else I have here except Andromeda and Talime! Blows up Court house MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

-

The sun shone through the giant windows in the office that Andromeda was sleeping in. She tossed and turned in the cot that was made for her.

ANDROMEDA'S DREAM:

"HEEEEEEEEEELP!" Andromeda screamed as she ran down an alley that led to nowhere.

"MWAHAHAHA! COME HERE, CARROT!" Said two giant bunny slippers that were chasing her.

"I ALWAYS KNEW MY DAD'S BUNNY SLIPPERS WERE EVIL!" Andromeda cried.

END OF "CARROT'S" DREAM:

"YIKES!" Andromeda cried out as she woke up with a start.

"The bunny slippers dream again?" Talime asked.

"Yeah." Andromeda admitted.

"Maybe you should die your hair black." Talime suggested.

"Oh shut up." Said Andromeda.

Then, the AMP walked through the office doors.

"We heard you scream! Is something wrong?" Yuki asked.

"No, I'm fine." Andromeda said.

"Well at least your awake! It's eleven o'clock!" Kiddy stated.

"HUUUUH?!" Andromeda said, surprised.

"Uhh, excuse me. But I'm picking up major movement from the west, heading right for Tokyo!" Talime stated.

"How far from Tokyo?!" Andromeda asked.

"ââOne mile."

Everyone then ran to the windows to see what was coming. And they saw something so evil, so monstrous, so GROTESQUE that it strikes fear into the heart of every sane personâ..Barbie dolls.

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone yelled.

The little dolls clad in small cotton dresses were riding to the city in those crappy plastic convertibles. And they're weapons wereâ.make up kits? HAHAHAHA! WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO WITH THOSE?! BLUSH US TO DEATH?! HAHAHA!ââuh oh. They were now jumping out and smearing makeup on everyones facesâ.and it's making them MELT! It must have acid. Looks can be deceiving.

"Small plastic politically correct dolls with flesh melting make-up?

Is this are enemy?!" Katsumi asked, confused.

"What are you up to now, Eggman?" Andromeda mused.

MEANWHILE:

Back in Beijing, China, Genosa had come back, very pissed off as usual.

"I WANT MY ARMY BACK!"

"No."

"YES!"

"No."

"YES!"

"Yes."

"NO!âGOD DAMNIT, NOT AGAIN!"

"It's soooo easy to trick you because you're an idiot." Eggman stated.

"HE IS NOT! HE IS A GENIUS!" Said Rosa, who had come along.

"Suuure. But anyway, I still need the Lucifer Hawk as a back up plan, in case this plan doesn't work."

"YOU CALL SENDING STUPID LITTLE DOLLS TO DEFEAT A POWERFUL POLICE FORCE A PLAN??!!" Rosa and Genosa yelled in unison.

"I plan to send one portion of my army every day to gradually weaken them. The last part should destroy them. If it doesn't, Ill use the Lucifer Hawk!" Eggman said.

"This is never going to work!" Stated Rosa.

"OH SHUT UP, NEGATIVE NANCY!" Eggman yelled.

Then Goofy came up to them.

"Can you please use your indoor voice?" He asked them politely.

"GO TO HELL!" Genosa yelled at Goofy.

"OH YEAH? BRING IT ON, BITCH!" Goofy yelled, surprising everyone.

Then Genosa and Goofy started a broken glass and knife fight.

BACK TO THE ACTION:

Andromeda, Katsumi, Yuki, Nami, and Kiddy had run outside and were fighting the Barbie dolls.

"TAKE THIS! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Kiddy said psychotically, while shooting some of the dolls mercilessly.

Yuki had made a transparent sword with her psychic powers (**AN ONE**) and was duking it out with a Skipper doll wielding an eyeliner stick.

Nami was having some trouble. Her talismans had absolutely no effect on the dolls!

"Hehehehe! We don't have evil spirits in us, silly!" A Teresa doll told Nami.

"Hmm." Was Nami's reply. She took out her remaining talismans and scribbled some Japanese on them. Now instead of saying: "EVIL SPIRITS, BE GONE!" It said "GIGGLY GIRL SPIRITS, BE GONE!". She threw them at the dolls, and they all died.

Andromeda melted some dolls. Then a little Kelly doll threw a plastic teddy bear at herâand it was ticking.

"AHHH! A BOMB!" Talime and Andromeda screamed in unison.

Then Andromeda DRAMATICALLY ran from the bomb in slow motion, and it made an OVERLY BIG explosion. Yeah, mushroom cloud and all.

Katsumi killed the remainder of the dolls with grospolina(**AN TWO)**. When the battle was finally over, they all went inside and had MORE COFFEE! And they all went homeââsorry, I ran out of ideas.

BACK IN BEIJING:

Goofy walked off the stage, the victor of the fight. Genosa was on the floor, bleeding.

"â.And I wondered why I stopped watching house of mouse." Genosa said, then passed out.

-

Well, that's it for now! And now for some last minute notes!

AN ONE: I decided to give Yuki more powers, since she hardly had any in the show!

AN TWO: I'm not sure how you spell the name of Katsumi's sword.

NowâREVIEW!


	4. Too much Coffee

Now for the fourth chapter! And I will say that SilentMusketeer was bit help full. I say a bit because they did tell me that it was Grosspoliner, not Grospolina. But I am using the correct for of Die. The one they suggested (dye) is the colored oil! And I will watch for my spelling mistakes, BUT IM DOING THE BEST I CAN! So be patient with me. And on a final note, hurricane Frances sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Mobius, or any other things I use here! Except for Andromeda and Talime. Don't sue, you sick person you.

-

The next day, everyone was awake bright and earlyâwell, Andromeda was a little less willing

"GET UP, YOU LAZY BUMB!" Kiddy yelled at Andromeda's sleeping form.

"Can you PLEASE stop yelling! She'll awakeâeventually." Nami said, doubting what she said.

Meanwhile, Talime was counting to herself.

'_Threeâtwoâone."_

"AHH, IM NOT A CARROT!" Andromeda screamed as she woke with a start.

'_Right on time.'_

Everyone else stared at her weirdly.

"Uhhâdon't ask." Andromeda said meekly.

"Well, your FINALLY awake. Now we can begin the journey." Lebia said.

"What journey?" Andromeda asked.

Then Mana walked in.

"Were sending all of you to Beijing, China, since that is where the recent attacks have been traced to." The co-director explained.

So, after everyone had more of Yuki's coffee, they boarded the AMP air cruiser and set off for Beijing. But halfway thereâ.

"LEBIA!" Everyone in the back shouted to the blonde pilot.

"What?"

"WE HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!!" They responded.

Lebia sweatdropped. "If you had some of Yuki's coffee, then WHY didn't you go to the bathroom before we left?"

Everyone was silent. Then Katsumi spoke up. "Uhh, Lebia, look out the window"

Lebia did so, and gasped at what she saw. Hawaii was in flames! Hey, wouldn't that mean they were going the wrong way?!

"Oops, I guess were going the wrong way." Lebia said. She was about to turn around the ship, but Nami spoke up.

"Hey, I think we should help them! This could have something to do with the attacks!"

The spiritualist suggested.

"AND MAYBE THERE'S A BATHROOM!" Kiddy and Andromeda chorused.

So, Lebia landed the ship in the only place that wasn't in flames. And when they got out, they saw something even more vile and despicable than Barbie dollsâcarebears.

"HEHE! LOOK, SOME NEW FRIENDS TO PLAY WITH! YAY! LETS PLAY THE KILL AND DESTROY GAME THAT EGGMAN TOLD US TO PLAY!" A funshine bear said.

"YEAH!" The other Bears said.

"No." The AMP said.

And, amazingly, the carebears didn't use weapons that relate to them. No. They used the kind of weapons you would see in Halo. The Funshine bear grabbed a rocket launcher out of nowhere, and shot it at the group. Yuki made a force field that blocked the rocket, and then she saw the most beautiful site in the world.

"LOOK! A BATHROOM!" Yuki said happily.

There, standing without a scratch in the rubble, was a perfectly fine bathroom hut, the kind you would see in roller coaster tycoon. They ran towards it in an overly dramatic fashion (you know, that slow motion crap), but before they reached it, Funshine bear shot a rocket at it. Now it's time for the SLOW MOTION SEQUENCE of what will happen next. Ahh, I love technology.

**SLOW MOTION SEQUENCE:**

The rocket shot slowly at the bathroom.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All the AMP girls shouted, except for Lebia, who didn't drink too much coffee that morning, and was wondering why everything was in slow motion.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM the rocket made the bathroom explode and there was a giant mushroom cloud and all.

**END SLOW MOTION SEQUENCE:**

The five girls just stood there, dumbfounded. Then they slowly turned around, and they were REALLY MAD!

"You little bearsâ.have sentenced yourselves to death." Katsumi said dangerously.

"CHARGE!" Kiddy yelled. The once civil AMP members ran barbarically at the helpless teddy bears.

MEANWHILE:

In Beijing, Rosa was treating Genossa's wounds that he got from his fight with Goofy.

"Thatâ. damnâWHATEVER THE HELL HE IS!" Genossa said through bared teeth.

"Here." Rosa said, and handed him a Goofy plushie. And now, the once distinguished Genossa Maximillian, was stabbing a little child's toy with an ice pick.

"HAHAHAHAHA! BURN IN HELL, GOOFY!" Genossa said psychotically.

Eggman was watching this whole scene, eating popcorn.

BACK TO THE AMP:

Lebia watched on the sidelines, eating popcorn, while five women from the prestigious AMP strangle poor Carebears to death. Yeah, they were so angry, they abandoned their regular weapons and did it "the old fashion way". Lebia thought this was all amusing at first, but when they used the Carebears as "bathrooms", Lebia decided to get them out of here before they lose all of their sanity.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" The five said as Lebia flew them back to Japan.

-

Hmmm, I think the next chapter will be better

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. A new helper

What is going on?! I re-uploaded my story, and the three dots I use for suspense were replaced with these freaky symbols! WHAT'S UP WITH THAAAAAAAAAAT?! Fanfiction dot net is getting more messed up, I guess. But if it happens again, just pretend the dots are there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Mobius or any other things I use except for Andromeda and Talime. If I did own them, I would use the AMP to destroy ANIME RIP-OFFS! coughcoughDIGIMONcoughcoughDUELMASTERScoughcough

"""""

The next morning was a bit of a mishap. They all woke up bright and early,and then fainted when they saw Yuki making coffee again. So, their take-off was a bit later than scheduled. On their way (and they were going the right way this time), Kiddy got so bored that she decided to annoy Nami in the most classic of ways.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we-"

SMACK!

Nami stuck a talisman to Kiddy's mouth.

"Hor Amuf Nuu?" Translation: How about now?

"Ok guys, I've decided to be safe, so we're going to land in Hong Kong and travel to Beijing from there." Lebia yelled to them from the front.

"And how are we supposed to get there? BY CAMEL?" Andromeda asked sarcastically.

"Exactly."

Kiddy took the talisman off her mouth. "But I HATE Camels! They spit, bite, and smell bad!" She whined uncharacteristically.

"I guess then you would get along with them quite well." Nami said.

Kiddy smirked. "Are we there yet?"

"OH GODS IN HEAVEN, NOT THIS AGAIN!" Nami yelled, then turned to Andromeda. "Can we trade seats?" Nami pleaded.

"Hello no!" Andromeda said.

"How about you, Yuki?" the priestess asked the younger girl.

"Uhh, I can't hear you!" Yuki lied.

Then Nami started praying that the gods would seal Kiddy's mouth forever.

Yuki was also praying that everyone would like her coffee again.

And Andromeda was hoping that everyone in her world hadn't thought she was dead by now.

MEANWHILE, IN BEIJING:

Eggman was watching the movement of the AMP air cruiser on his radar that was on his HHAI, Bob. How he got an HHAI, I don't know. Then, one of his metal robot partners walked up to him.

"Where are they landing, boss?" the robot asked.

"In Hong Kong. And Ill sent a greeting party to welcome them! MWAHAHAHA! That foolish Andromeda never should've tried to help Sonic get the chaos emeralds from the other Anime and Cartoon worlds. She should've quit when I stole them last time! But the only reason I haven't gone to get the last two was so I can finally rid myself of that pest!" Eggman stated triumphantly.

"Sir, I know this already. Why are you repeating what you told me two days ago?"

"Because, in every story, the villain repeats his plan so that the audience knows what's going on!" Eggman explained.

"Oh. Isn't breaking the fourth wall seven years of bad luck?"

"No, that's a mirror. Breaking the fourth wall is only six."

"Oh."

BACK TO OUR HEROES:

The ship landed in the outskirts of Hong Kong so that the people who resided there didn't know what was going on. They started to walk towards town.

"So, where are the camels?" Andromeda asked.

"I was joking about that. Yuki is going to teleport us. I just wanted a safe place to park the ship." Lebia said.

"Maybe we should've parked it somewhere else." Yuki said, then motioned for them to look back.

A small girl around Andromeda's age was trying to pry open the doors of the ship. She banged on them with a large golden staff that looked like a key, and was cursing in Cantonese. They calmly walked back over towards the ship.

"Can we help you?" Nami asked.

She turned. "GO TO HELL!" She yelled at them, and she went back to what she was doing. This strange child was completely clad in black. Black pants, black tank top, and black sneakers.

Her hair was short and purple, tied into buns at the sides. Her intense blue eyes could tell anyone that she was noone to be reckoned with.

"AHEM! This happens to be OUR ship. And all we want to know is why you're BANGING ON IT FOR NO APPARENT REASON!" Kiddy said, loosing her patience.

"Are you trying to steal it?" Nami asked in a calm voice. Nami looses her patience as fast as a bottle looses molasses.

The girl turned again. "What if I am?" She retorted.

"Then how about YOU go to hell!" Kiddy yelled.

"Listen, bitches, I need a ship to fly to Japan so I can escape this HELL HOLE!" The girl stated.

"Hey kid! What's your name?" Yuki asked.

"For one, I'm not a kid. And my name is Lumcheng." She declared.

"Well Lumcheng, this ship is ours so you might as well move your sorry ass out of our sight!" said Kiddy.

"Who are you creeps anyway?" Lumcheng asked.

"WE'RE THE AMP!" They all said together.

"Yeah right. And I'm Bugs Bunny. Got any proof?" Lumcheng challenged.

"I think the giant letters on our ship that say 'AMP' are proof enough." Lebia said tightly.

Lumcheng looked at the ship. "Oh yeah."

Then they heard gingle bells above them. They all looked up and saw Santa's sleigh? It was Santa, but instead of a sleigh, it was a red jet that said "Cringle airways." Then the doors opened, and elves in commando suits parachuted down with sniper rifles.

"Great. Another Eggman attack." Talime muttered.

"Ok, now I've seen everything." Lumcheng said to herself.

Kiddy had already started to shoot them, but they used their magic to glide out of the way of her persistent bullets. They landed about a mile away and hid behind random rocks and started talking code to each other...really weird code

"Sergeant Dogdoo, I have them in my sites, do you copy?"

"Roger, Corporal Catcrap, I see the enemy. They're heading this way, over."

"I'm going to try and take 'em out with my rifle, over."

"Don't move too fast, Lieutenant Clownguts. We need to wait until they're in range, over."

"Ten-Four, Commander Bubblebuns."

But while they were carrying on this fascinating conversation, the AMP had already started to attack.

"Uh oh! Enemy is on the move, Captain Crazypants."

"OH FORGET THE CODE AND JUST SHOOT THEM ALREADY!...over."

They all started to shoot them at once, forcing our heroes to retreat behind a boulder.

"What are we going to do?" said Yuki.

"I don't know...hey, where's that girl?" Andromeda said.

Lumcheng was planning something behind a nearby rock.

If she could get rid of these freaky green guys, maybe they would take her back to Tokyo with them! It was worth a shot. So she jumped out and attacked.

"DESO FIRE FORMATION!!!" She cried, and toasted all the elves to rice crispy treats.

The AMP girls came out from behind the boulder.

"Uhh, thank you, Lumcheng." Nami said.

Kiddy noticed that the jet was flying away, so she shot it down, killing the holly-jolly fatass inside.

"OH NO!" Yuki said.

"What?! Did you have a vision?" Lebia asked.

"No...KIDDY RUINED CHRISTMAS!" Yuki cried, pointing an accusing finger at Kiddy.

"Yuki...we don't celebrate Christmas. We live in Japan, remember?" Kiddy pointed out.

"...Oh yeah."

"Ahem. Since I destroyed those things, I should get one humble request." Lumcheng cut in.

"What?" The others asked.

"I want to join the AMP."

"Well, that isn't exactly humble." Lebia said. "In fact, it's impossible. It's up to Rally and Mana, and they're not here, so too bad."

"Fine, then just take me to Japan." Lumcheng said.

"We can do that...but not right now."

"HUH? WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Lumcheng asked.

Andromeda stepped forward. "Because we are on a mission to reclaim the chaos emeralds from Dr. Eggman and stop him once and for all!" She said.

Everyone just stared at her.

"You never mentioned anything about any kind of jewels." Yuki said.

Kiddy grabbed Andromeda's wrist. "Hey! WHAT'S GOING ON?! I have a feeling there's something you're not telling us!" She yelled in her face.

"Where are you from?" Nami asked.

Andromeda sighed, and told them the whole story. About how she was watching TV one day and how the chaos emeralds exploded and sent her there. She promised Sonic and his friends that she would find them, but on her fourth mission, she was trapped and the chaos emeralds were stolen from her by Eggman, who had been following Andromeda the whole time through each of her adventures. When she was done, Kiddy released her.

Then, without another word, Yuki teleported them to Beijing.

"""""""

OOOH! The AMP finally knows Andromeda's origins. And wasn't it nice of me to include everyone's favorite Chinese tough girl in my story? It sure was. And I would like to know if Japan really does celebrate Christmas. Could someone tell me? Thanks in advance!

REVIEW!


	6. The final battle

Holy HELL! It's been FOREVER since I've updated. Sorry. Your going to hate the next thing I tell you….I DIDN'T UPDATE CUZ NOBODY WAS REVIEWING!!!! But, I'm getting this story over with because I have awesome plans for the next story in my series.

Disclaimer: in a straight jacket, cackling insanely ME DONTZ OWNZ NOTHINGGGGGGS! HOHOHO!

-

Everyone in the base stared at Eggman strangely. Eggman, for the tenth time that day, was practicing his evil laugh. The last guy who asked him if this was really necessary was put in a torture chamber where they were forced to watch Barney re-runs over and over again. So, everyone was too afraid to stop him. The only one un-afraid at the moment was Eggman's robot henchmen from the last chapter, who we will call Robby even though that name is terribly unoriginal for a robot. The reason he wasn't afraid was because he was pissed at himself for being alive.

'_IhatemylifeIhatemylifeIhatemylifeIhatemylifeIHATEMYLIFE!!!'_ Robby whined mentally as he stared at the radar. Then his dark mood changed into one of horror as he saw six dots appear suddenly on the green circle. Unaware that his boss was dangerously insane at the moment, he ran over in a panic.

"THE BRATS…THEY'RE HERE!" Robby yelled, his face RIGHT in Eggman's.

Eggman stared at his henchman for a moment, then silently walked over and grabbed a cup of coffee. He calmly walked back over, took a sip, and then spewed it in Robby's face.

"WWWHHHHAAATTTT?!" He screeched, and then ran over to give orders.

'_How frickin original.' _Robby thought sarcastically, wishing desperately that he had a self-destruct button.

MEANWHILE:

"Hey, we're here. Let's get down to business." Katsumi said, getting Grosspoliner out.

The six partially insane warriors marched to Eggman's base, ready for a fight.

But they weren't prepared for what they saw when they opened the front door which conveniently had no security.

"What…the hell?" Kiddy said.

The AMP stood there as the entire base went into chaos.

"HEY YOU, STOP MAKING A NEW EPISODE OF YOUR SHOW! HEY…QUIT BEING NICE! HEY YOU GUYS, STOP PLAYING WITH FURBYS! WILL SOMEONE LISTEN TO ME? AHHHHHH! QUIT HAVING A TEA PARTY OVER THERE! NOOOOOO!" These are part of the many orders that Eggman was shouting. His Kiddy-land army were beginning to act like…well, people from little kid things. Nobody listened to the pathetic doctor/scientist/evil genius/ telletubby lover…oops, did I say that?

"Hey, this is actually quite entertaining." Talime said.

"You guys want some popcorn?" Lebia said.

"SURE!"

"Want some coffee?" Asked Yuki.

"Uhhh…no."

"Rats."

Then, Rosa and Genossa appeared in front of Eggman.

"You BAKAYARU! The bitches are RIGHT THERE! Why are you not fighting them?!" Rosa yelled, pointing at the AMP.

Doctor Eggman then finally took notice of them standing there.

Genossa grinned sadistically. "You fool. You should have let US handle this from the beginning." He said, and then the Lucifer Hawk appeared behind him.

"HEY, I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE ON _MY_ SIDE!" Eggman roared.

"You ran out of 'Kibbles and Bits Beefy bits'. All you have left is that 'Kibbles and Bits Lean' crap!" Said a category three.

"We want beef. We want beef." Chanted the others.

"I also promised them elephant-shaped lamps!" Genossa said triumphantly.

"…damn." Eggman grunted.

"DESO WATER FORMATION!" Lumcheng was getting very bored of their argument and sprung into action.

"DON'T LET THOSE LOOPY-DOOPY HAWK THINGS TAKE CREDIT FOR DESTROYING THEM! ATTACK!" Eggman yelled to his mentally special army. They paid him no attention. But a Disney land Squirrel cartoon thing walked up to a Lucifer Hawk.

"I'M GONNA GIVES YOU A BIIIIIIIIIIIG HUG!" It said, and pounced on the category 2.

"AHHHH! THE CUTENESS! IT BUUURNS!" It said, and then disintegrated.

This gave Eggman the smartest idea he had in…forever.

"LISTEN UP! I'M GIVING EVERYONE PERMISSION TO GIVE THE HAWKS A BIG HUG, AND KISSES, AND FLOWERS, AND PUPPIES, AND SUGAR SPICE AND EVERYTHING NICE!!!" He yelled.

"YAAAAY!" They all yelled, and charged toward the Lucifer hawks.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" They all yelled.

Pretty soon, they were all destroyed, and Genossa Maximillion and Rosa Cheyenne had to retreat, swearing vengeance on all that was cute and cuddly.

"Wow, we didn't have to do anything." Nami said.

"Don't be so sure. We still have to deal with Mustache boy and the retards." Talime pointed out.

"Right. I'll take care of that." Andromeda said, then walked to the mishap military. "FREE ICE CREAM AT THE BOTTOM OF THAT BOTTOMLESS PIT OVER THERE!" Andromeda yelled, pointing to a pit that came out of nowhere. And, predictably, the kiddie land army went right in it, falling into the bowels of the Earth, to burn and simmer for all eternity. Hehe, I love being evil.

"MONKEYCRAP!" Eggman yelled in frustration at the loss of his "precious" army. Precious my ass.

"Finish him off!" Kiddy yelled to Katsumi.

"HASTA LA VISTA, FATSO!" She said, and then vaporized him.

"Well…that was different from the usual spell." Yuki said.

Andromeda went to the center of the base. As she suspected, Eggman put the emeralds in a power core to juice-up his base.

"Wait a sec…what's this?" Andromeda asked, holding up a black gem.

"I don't know. I thought there were only seven chaos emeralds." Talime replied.

"This is a chaos emerald?!" Andromeda said, shocked.

"It has the same kind of energy. It HAS to be."

"A black emerald. I wonder if it does anything…."

"We can find out later! Let's just get to the next world already!"

With that, Talime sucked up all the emeralds, including the mysterious black one. Andromeda and Talime were about to teleport out of there, when the AMP ran over.

"Where are you going?" Nami asked.

"I'm continuing my mission. But perhaps Lumcheng can take my place!" Andromeda said.

"Well…."

But before Kiddy had a chance to make a remark, the Redhead and HHAI were gone in a nanosecond.

-

Yup, the last chapter. WOOT! It wasn't that great, but oh well! My next weird tale will more than make up for it. I'll see ya soon, but in the meantime, REVIEW!


End file.
